


Not something I wanted, somethig I need

by mariechen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode 1 AU, Fix-It, Kinda Past Allura/Lance, M/M, Spoilers, i'm salty about everything, it's really Allura&Lance heavy but in a platonic way, spoilers season 8, the first of many Fix-it fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariechen/pseuds/mariechen
Summary: Since they set the Launch Date for their final mission Lance often found himself alone. Most of the time without him intentionally searching for a quiet place.With every minute their departure grew closer and closer, inevitable.An AU for episode 1 of season 8





	Not something I wanted, somethig I need

Since they set the Launch Date for their final mission Lance often found himself alone. Most of the time without him intentionally searching for a quiet place.

With every minute their departure grew closer and closer, inevitable.

He knew he should spend all his remaining time on earth with his family, enjoying their presence as much as possible. He should tease his nephews, spend time with his siblings, help his mother out in the kitchen, all the things he did before he went to the Garrison and disappeared for years. 

But being with them just reminded him that he would, again, leave them and his home behind, and this time voluntarily.  
He would again leave a immeasurable part of himself behind even if Veronica was joining them this time.  
He would have her by his side, could protect her even though he knew she definitely could look after herself but the fierce protectiveness over his family was something he knew he could not shake off.  
When he closed his eyes he often tasted sand on his lips, felt wind sweep through his hair, taking him to a back to a time where he almost lost her.

The coffee he was stirring in front of him had grown cold a while ago. Untangling his thoughts had become more and more challenging over the last months.  
Over the last months?  
He let out a sigh.  
No over the last years.

Too much had happened and Lance knew they all did not properly deal with any of it.  
He couldn’t even say if anyone besides Allura knew he died on that one mission. But hey, that was a whole other thing for another time.  
And that time preferably was never.

“Lance? Lance?”  
Blinking a few times to get his eyes to focus on Hunk who suddenly appeared in front of him, Lance looked up from his cup.

“Hey buddy, you okay?”

Lance’s throat constricted. He did want to talk about what had been on his mind the past few weeks but he also knew he could not answer Hunks question truthfully.  
Hunk would leave behind as much as he did. A loving family, his home planet, everything they rebuild the past few months here on earth. But even now Hunk knew how much the universe needed them. He was ready to make sacrifices that needed to be made. They all knew how terrified of everything Hunk had been in the beginning and now he was fearlessly going into battle alongside all of them. He grew into the responsibly of the Yellow Paladin of Voltron amazingly over their time together as Voltron.  
And Lance was still the homesick boy from Cuba from the beginning.  
Lance was always good at keeping things to himself.

 

“Ohh, is this about the date you were going to ask Allura on? Did you finally ask her?”

Oh.  
He did mention that when they got back to earth, trying to get back some sort of familiarity in this now very unfamiliar planet.  
Moments of his parents, of his siblings flashed before his eyes. His parents working side by side in their new smaller kitchen, knowing exactly where to be to leave space for the other, working in perfect harmony.  
His siblings with their significant others finding light and happiness during earth's dark dark times.  
Seeing them, feeling their love so clearly, he understood that this wasn’t what he was looking for in Allura. He quickly forgot about asking her out and hadn’t really thought about it until Hunk’s question threw him completely of track.

“Oh no, you did ask her and she said no. Oh my god, I should have never asked. I am so sorry, Lance. Uhh. Should I make some hot chocolate? Do you want a hug?”

Totally stunned all Lance could say was “I, euhm. I never asked her out.”

Hunk gaped at him. And then went on a rant about how this was their last opportunity and if not now, when then?

Before he even knew what was really happening Hunk was pushing him after Allura after their next meeting. And honestly what should he tell Hunk?

That Allura always was a dream, far away from reality, eternally unreachable for him. A crush on a Princess of an ancient civilisation, without her people, without a home.  
That lately when his heart fluttered in this chest it is not at the sight of pink armour and silver hair but of something else entirely?  
That if he was totally honest with himself it hadn’t even started that recently but was there for a long time but seemed even more untouchable as the Princess of Altea?  
Nope, that was another thing for another time.  
So he asked out the Princess, not really expecting her to say yes.

 

“This was a beautiful place here, once.”  
Now though Allura and Lance were surrounded by dead flowers and rotten trees that hadn’t been cared for in years. There was always something more important to do than care for a small park.

Allura sent him a small, sweet smile and stepped towards the tree.  
“Maybe now is the time to start healing again.”  
Placing her hand on the trunk of the dead tree she closed her eyes. A moment later the marks on Allura’s cheeks began to glow and spreading out from her hand blue vines climbed along the tree.  
Leaves started to grow and unravel along the dead branches, grass started to sprout and flowers bloomed all around them. Traces of magic surrounded them.

And Allura stood there, beautiful and eternal as ever, under the glow of her magic.  
Another Lance would have fallen for her even more right at this moment.  
But this Lance, the Lance that had been through years of war, that travelled through galaxies finding a new family alongside all of it and that just got back to his family.  
That Lance stood there, in awe of his friend, of what she could do.  
And had that knowledge settle deep, deep inside of him that this was what he and Allura would always be.  
Friends.  
A family found in the most unusual way.  
A smile spread across his face.

Slowly Allura took a step back from the tree her eyes shining in the lights.

“Lance, thank you for inviting me to dinner with your family. And I understand it is part of the courtship traditions of your planet and I feel honored, I really do - ”

Lance stared at the still turned figure in front of him. He was prepared for this. He knew exactly what he wanted to say to her.

“Allura, please. Just listen to me. I saw how much you were working the last months and how lonier you seemed every time the Alteans refused to speak with you. I wanted to give you an evening off and I thought it would be nice to spend it with people that care about you. You deserve a home to come back to after all of this and I just wanted to show you that you can have that here, here with all of us.”

Lance suddenly found himself with arms full of a sobbing Princess. Lance seeing a side of her she wasn’t able to show to anyone for a long time. The scared girl that lost her home.

“Thank you, Lance. You do not know how much your words just mean to me. I could have not asked for better friends to stand beside me in battle. Thank you.”

They stood there together for a while, side by side, taking in the night air, just talking.  
After a while Allura wiping away the remaining tear tracks on her face and turned towards him. She send him a wobbly smile full of gratitude.

“I think it is time for me to - how do you say it? - turn in. And just… If you feel like you need to be with someone else tonight, do it. We can never know what our future holds.”  
With that she winked at him and left him standing there underneath the blossoming tree.

With that she winked at him and left him standing there underneath the blossoming tree.

Alluras words just now reminded him of Hunks words just earlier that day.

This could be their last quiet night for years to come. 

Till this war was over.

So Lance took a deep breath, braced himself, turned away from the tree, walked into the building in front of him and knocked on Keith’s door.

**Author's Note:**

> All I have to say is that I'm salty and I'm prepared to write hundrets of Fix-its fics. This is probably the quickest fic I have ever written and you can probably tell that but I needed this to get this out of my brain.  
> Does this fi make total sense? Idk probably not  
> So many characters deserved better and I could rant forever but I won't so here I am writing instead.  
> I love Lance and I will continute to give him everything he deserves


End file.
